Studio Jogi Hibiskus
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve jest joginem w New Jersey. To totalnie ma sens, przysięgam :)


**tytuł: Studio Jogi Hibiskus**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Hawaii 5-O**  
 **pairing: McDanno: Steve McGarrett/Danny 'Danno' Williams**  
 **info: dla MP 2015/ AU gdzie Danny nigdy nie wyjechał na Hawaje, za to Steve naucza jogi - because of reasons - i wszyscy kochamy Grace :)**

 **dla Satan i Niebieski, ponieważ tak - trzeba mieć wsparcie :)**

* * *

Danny pojęcia nie ma co robi w tym budynku, ale to może mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że policyjny psycholog nie chciał dopuścić go do czynnej służby. Nie jest spięty, a przynajmniej tego tak nie odbierał, ale z drugiej strony – czy można było go winić? Nadal z Rachel nie ustalili sensownych dni, aby mógł spędzać czas z Grace, a tylko ona teraz była światłem jego życia. Jeśli straci i ją – pewnie nawet wiele godzin spędzonych na kozetce mu nie pomoże.  
Kiedy zatem Mark albo jakiś inny Ralf wcisnął mu w dłoń ulotkę o nowo otwartym studiu jogi – popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. Miał dostatecznie dużo ruchu w pracy. Jednak jak ostatni idiota zabrał ten cholerny świstek, a w domu znalazła go Lucy. Wtedy był już skończony.  
Poprawia uchwyt na sportowej torbie i wchodzi niepewnie do środka od razu zastanawiając się czy na pewno trafił w odpowiednie miejsce. Prawie półnaga młoda dziewczyna siedziała za sporą ladą pisząc coś na komputerze z taką szybkością, że zawstydziłaby pewnie ich posterunkowego speca od elektroniki.  
\- Witamy w Studiu Jogi Hibiskus, nazywam się Kono, czym mogę służyć? – mówi z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Danny nie może nie zastanawiać się ile jej płacą i czy czasem nie zarabia więcej od niego. Pomieszczenie jest przestronne i tak rozświetlone, że niemal wydaje mu się, że panuje tutaj dzień i wieczne słońce, chociaż jest już późny wieczór na ulicach Newark. Ma nadzieję, że karnet na te zajęcia nie zje połowy jego pensji, bo miał w planach zabranie Grace na wycieczkę jeszcze w ten sam weekend.  
\- Macie jakieś zajęcia dla początkujących? Sprawdziłem na stronie internetowej, że powinny się zaczynać teraz. Czy mogę w nich uczestniczyć? Czy tu są jakieś tury? – waha się.  
Lucy spędziła ponad dwie godziny tłumacząc mu, że chociaż chodził na siłownię dwa razy w tygodniu, joga stanowiła całkiem inny rodzaj ruchu. I miał wiele zyskać duchowo – cokolwiek to oznaczało. Nie potrzebował wyciszenia, ale alternatywę stanowiły medytacje, które ten konował z posterunku faktycznie mu polecił. Mieli się spotkać za trzy miesiące ponownie i nie chciał i tym razem zwierzać się na pieprzonej kozetce, opowiadając o tym, że świat jest zły.  
Kono uśmiecha się promiennie. I coś naprawdę musiało być nie tak z tą dziewczyną. Nie pasowała do New Jersey. Podobnie jak to cholerne studio.  
\- Oczywiście, że może pan wziąć udział w zajęciach już teraz. Musimy tylko wypełnić członkowską kartę, panie… - zaczyna Kono i urywa sugestywnie.  
Słowo 'detektyw' zamarło mu na końcu języka.  
\- Williams, Daniel Williams – przedstawia się.  
Po twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się coś zadziornego.  
\- Miło pana poznać Williams, Danielu Williams – mówi Kono.  
I faktycznie to nawiązanie do Jamesa Bonda nie było na specjalnie. Nie podrywa jej też. Jest niewiele starsza od Grace. I może przesadza, bo Kono ewidentnie jest pełnoletnia – wciąż różnica wieku bolała.  
\- Tak, jasne, śmiej się do woli – prycha wcale nieurażony. – Wątpię jednak, aby Bond chodził na cholerną jogę, a ponieważ splotem całkiem nieprzewidzianych wypadków, które wydarzyły się kompletnie bez mojej woli, jednak tutaj jestem… Powiedz mi czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, że jeśli przyjdzie tutaj moja siostra, skłamiesz w mojej sprawie? – pyta z nadzieją w głosie.  
Kono parska śmiechem.  
Jakieś zajęcia musiały dobiegnąć końca, bo z jednego z pomieszczeń wychodzi cała grupa kobiet. Danny nie spodziewa się kostiumów kąpielowych, więc zerka na nie podejrzliwie. Na zewnątrz jest jakieś pięć stopni Celsjusza.  
\- Macie salon masażu? – dziwi się, czekając, aż Kono na podstawie jego dowodu wypełni kartę zgłoszeniową.  
Odznaka pozostaje dobrze ukryta w jego sportowej torbie. Jeśli sprzedawali tutaj również marihuanę, chciał wiedzieć o tym pierwszy. Cholernym joginom nigdy nie można było ufać.  
\- Steve robi świetny masaż, ale jesteśmy tutaj od niedawna – odpowiada dziewczyna, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. – Wątpię, aby był zainteresowany rozszerzaniem naszej działalności w tym kierunku.  
\- Ale ładnie się już urządziliście – dodaje Danny, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć o tym o wiele zbyt radosnym wystroju..  
Może zielone palmy faktycznie działały uspokajająco, ale na razie nie odczuwał tego zbyt mocno.  
\- Do zajęć zostało dziesięć minut – informuje go nagle Kono, oddając mu dokumenty. – To jest twój uniwersalny klucz. Masz dostęp do męskiej szatni, która jest na końcu korytarza i szafki. Mamy do dyspozycji jacuzzi, ale tylko do dziewiątej wieczorem. To samo tyczy się sauny. Prysznice są zaraz obok szatni. Łączone – dodaje Kono, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że jakiekolwiek napastowanie zostanie odpowiednio potraktowane.  
I cholera może tutaj nie było zbyt wielu facetów – niczego innego nie spodziewał się Danny, ale nie przyszedł tutaj podrywać samotne kobiety. Tych zajętych również nie. Kiedy dzielił czas na pracę, Grace i swoją nadopiekuńczą rodzinę ledwo udawało mu się wyłuskać kilka godzin na sen. Kobieta rozbiłaby w pył miesiące układania harmonogramu tak, aby pogodził ze sobą wszystko.  
Kieruje się do męskiej szatni i nie jest nawet mocno zaskoczony, że w środku znajdują się tekowe meble. Nie musi być detektywem, aby wiedzieć, że ktoś tutaj bardzo tęsknił za plażą i Hawajami. Lucy kiedyś wymalowała cały swój pokój na zielono, ponieważ postanowiła mieszkać w lesie – nie oceniał ludzi i ich świrów. Zresztą pokój jego córki od podłogi po sufit był różowy.  
Wciąga na siebie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę. Ma jeszcze kilka minut, ale na dobrą sprawę pusta szatnia nie zachęca do pozostania w niej. Kono wspomniała wcześniej, że mają tylko jedną salę do ćwiczeń, więc udaje się w tamtym kierunku, wiedząc, że nie ma szans na pomyłkę.  
\- Chyba kurna żartujesz?! – wyrywa mu się z ust, gdy otwiera niepozorne drzwi.  
Charakterystyczne bębny w tle nie zaskoczyły go tak bardzo jak rząd kolorowych plażowych parasoli wciśniętych w piach. Ktokolwiek dostarczył tu to ustrojstwo – musiał się napracować, ponieważ facet stojący na samym środku czegoś – co najwyraźniej było salą do ćwiczeń jogi, nie zapadał się tak bardzo. A raczej standardowo. Danny był raz na plaży i doskonale się na tym znał. Wiedział również, że jego buty nie nadają się do ćwiczeń.  
Grupa kobiet ubranych w bikini i czasami te dziwne zwitki materiału zawiązane wokół bioder, których kompletnie nie pojmował, ponieważ nie zakrywały niczego – rozmawiała z kimś, kto najwyraźniej jest ich instruktorem i Danny naprawdę nie jest zaskoczony. Facet nie nosi koszulki, a ciemna klatka piersiowa pozbawiona włosków lśni w sztucznym świetle.  
Mężczyzna zerka na niego niemal od razu i uśmiecha się lekko. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu, gdyby spotkali się w ciemnej uliczce, Danny posiłkowałby się odznaką, szukając odpowiednio długiego kija, który zastąpiłby mu kij bejsbolowy. Teraz był pewien, że faceta trzeba bronić równie mocno, co wszystkich tych kobiet tutaj. Może prócz lesbijki w czarnym kostiumie kąpielowym, która ma zbyt kocie ruchy na to, aby nie być w służbach.  
\- Nowy uczeń! – cieszy się wielkolud. – Kono wszystko ci wyjaśniła? – interesuje się niemal od razu i sugestywnie spogląda na jego buty.  
\- Chyba powinienem był sprawdzić wystrój sali. Nienawidzę piasku – mruczy pod nosem, ale najwyraźniej ten wielki opalony półbóg zesłany do Jersey na przebłaganie za własne grzechy, ma słuch doskonały.  
\- Nie lubisz piasku?! – pyta z zaskoczeniem mężczyzna. – Kto nie lubi piasku?!  
Danny zdejmuje swoje buty i skarpetki, a potem ostrożnie stawia stopy w tej wielkiej piaskownicy. Słyszał o zabawkach różnych mężczyzn, ale to przechodzi jego wszelkie oczekiwania.  
\- Kto lubi piasek? – odbija piłeczkę. – Gdyby Bóg chciał, abym żył w takim miejscu, dałby mi ciało, do którego nie lepiłoby się to ohydztwo.  
\- To dlatego zaraz potem należy wejść do oceanu – odpowiada mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste i tylko poucza Danny'ego.  
\- Okej, geniuszu, a co w drugą stronę? Wychodzisz z oceanu, przechodzisz przez hałdy piachu, które oczywiście lepią się do ciebie tym bardziej, skoro jesteś mokry – zauważa.  
Uśmiech mężczyzny robi coś dziwnego z jego klatką piersiową. Z łatwością mógłby zastępować stuwatową żarówkę.  
\- Mam prysznic na moim lanai – informuje go wielkolud, jakby to też było oczywiste.  
\- Jasne, że masz prysznic na swoim lanai. Oczywiście, że masz prysznic na swoim lanai. Jak mogłem pomyśleć inaczej – mówi, może trochę zbyt podniesionym tonem.  
I nie ma pojęcia co to jest do cholery lanai.  
Oczy mężczyzny są szczere i wielkie, jak całe jego ciało, ale błyska w nich coś takiego, co sprawia, że Danny nagle wie, że ten facet nie jest tępym tubylcem z jakiejś zapyziałej wioski na Pacyfiku.  
\- Steve – przedstawia się w końcu tamten i to nawet logiczne.  
Kono o nim wspominała.  
'Daniel' podobnie jak 'detektyw' wcześniej zamierają mu na ustach. Jego pełnego imienia używa przeważnie tylko Rachel, a jeśli ma się tutaj odprężyć – no cóż. Lepiej od razu nad tym pracować.  
\- Danny – przedstawia się krótko i spogląda na chichoczące kobiety.  
Dłoń Steve'a jest wielka i ciepła. Mężczyzna ściska go jednak niezbyt mocno, jakby bał się go połamać, więc Danny zacieśnia uścisk i widzi jak w kącikach oczu Steve'a pojawiają się delikatne zmarszczki, gdy uśmiech mężczyzny staje się szerszy.  
\- Ćwiczyłeś kiedyś jogę, Danny? – pyta Steve.  
W jego głosie jest coś dziwnego. Może powinien od samego początku zwrócić uwagę na tę podejrzaną nutę.

ooo

Danny oficjalnie nienawidzi jogi. Wie, że to grupa dla początkujących, ale on sam czuje się jak niepełnosprawny. Do tej pory sądził, że ma świetną równowagę, ale nie jest w stanie utrzymać żadnej z tych diabelnych pozycji, które wymyśla Steve. To musi być po prostu wytwór wyobraźni faceta, bo to nie jest normalne, aby ludzie stawali na jednej nodze i rozkładali ręce na całą długość dokładnie pod kątem prostym do własnego ciała. Nie opuszczając nogi. I to podobno ręce miały zapewniać im równowagę. Do tego Danny ma jeszcze oddychać. I nie zapominajmy o tym, że to miejsce, które ma przynieść mu ukojenie.  
Ziarenka piasku przylepiają się do całych jego nóg, które pozostały odkryte i ma ochotę przyjść na następne zajęcia w stroju dla nurka. Jedyny problem jest taki, że wypożyczenie takowego z posterunku wzbudziłoby niezdrową sensację i to, że w nim nie mógłby podnieść nogi. A Steve najwyraźniej tego od niego oczekuje.  
I nie – nie jest to możliwe. Danny ma w nosie co sądzi o tym Steve i osiem kobiet, które w podobnych pozach właśnie robią ćwiczenia oddechowe.  
\- Dasz radę, Danny. Jeszcze chwila – mówi mężczyzna.  
Danny ma ochotę wcisnąć jego twarz w ten cholerny piach.  
\- Jesteś sadystą i wariatem. Znam specjalistów, którzy mogą ci pomóc. Cholera, nawet za to zapłacę – rzuca na jednym wydechu.  
Steve wydaje się pod wrażeniem.  
\- Niesamowite. Masz problem ze zrobieniem dwóch wdechów, a gadanie nadal wychodzi ci znakomicie. I patrz, nie wywróciłeś się! – mówi Steve takim tonem, że trudno mu ocenić czy jest właśnie wyśmiewany czy instruktor jest z niego dumny.  
Danny jest cholernie dumny, bo chociaż na jego czole pojawiły się pokryte piaskiem krople potu, faktycznie udało mu się utrzymać pozę. Podobno ludzie robili to dla przyjemności. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.  
Kiedy ponownie staje obiema stopami w piasku, jego kręgosłup daje mu znać, że powinni się już spakować. Minęło piętnaście minut ćwiczeń i to trochę upokarzające, ale jeśli jakikolwiek kolega z siłowni powie mu słowo – zabierze go na obóz przetrwania Steve'a i to on będzie się śmiał ostatni. Oczywiście, jeśli uda mu się przetrwać te zajęcia.  
\- A teraz weźcie głęboki wdech i pochylcie się – instruuje ich Steve i oczywiście wykonuje skłon bez najmniejszego problemu.  
Jak na dwa metry żywego ciała, mężczyzna jest zaskakująco zwinny. Joga zapewne zmiękcza kości i tak Danny nabawi się osteoporozy w wieku trzydziestu sześciu lat. Z drugiej jednak strony, skoro Steve już doznał tego zmiękczenia – może nie jest ono śmiertelne. Jogin wygląda na faceta w jego wieku.  
Danny spogląda niepewnie na własne stopy, które powinien najwyraźniej dotknąć, bo to robi dziewięć pozostałych osób. Nie jest wysoki, ale cholera – nagle to naprawdę daleka droga. I chociaż jego ręce wydają się nieproporcjonalnie długie, wie, że nie da rady.  
\- Jakiś problem? – pyta Steve, który oczywiście szóstym zmysłem wyczuwa, że nie wszyscy wykonują jego rozkazy.  
Danny patrzy na niego, a potem na pochylające się kobiety i unosi brew do góry. Ta mina ma oznaczać 'chyba stary żartujesz', ale Steve najwyraźniej traktuje to jako osobiste zaproszenie do zabawy. Jest jak wielki psiak. I dotyka ludzi. Cały czas kogoś dotyka. Dzisiaj musnął już jego ramię i nogę, gdy pomagał mu dotrzeć do tej zen-mega-pozycji, którą wszyscy przyjmowali. Ostatni mężczyzna, który dotknął dzisiaj Danny'ego wylądował twarzą w ścianie, a zaraz potem Danny nałożył mu kajdanki. Nienawidził ludzi, którzy uważali, że jeśli są od niego wyżsi – na pewno mają przewagę.  
Steve jednak nie jest zagrożeniem. Jest inny. Jego dotyk jest delikatny i łagodny. Nawet jak palce Steve'a sprawiały, że mięsień jego łydki chciał się spakować i udać na wakacje na Bahamy – nadal nie był to mocny chwyt.  
I podobnie jak wcześniej, gdy Danny miał problem – Steve przechodzi pomiędzy zawieszonymi w pozie kobietami, zatapiając się lekko w piasku. Jego chód jest pewny i nie przeszkadza mu zapewne, że te cholerne ziarenka ścierają dwutygodniowy limit jego naskórka.  
Steve podchodzi do niego z tym lekkim zapraszającym uśmiechem i może wpakowanie go twarzą w dół w ten piach nie jest takim dobrym pomysłem. Danny na pewno oberwałby przez przypadek jakąś kończyną. Były zbyt długie, aby nad nimi zapanować.  
I nie chciał widzieć miny ich psychologa, gdy tłumaczyłby mu, że wlał joginowi na pierwszych zajęciach i tak – to właśnie go odprężyło najmocniej.  
\- Jesteś zbyt spięty – mówi Steve. – Weź kilka wdechów. To się nie uda jak będziesz napinał cały czas mięśnie – wyjaśnia mężczyzna i jego dłoń ląduje na dole pleców Danny'ego centymetry od jego tyłka.  
To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Steve jednak nie daje jakichkolwiek oznak, aby ten dotyk miał seksualny podtekst, co jest tym dziwniejsze. Dłoń mężczyzny napiera na niego i Danny chcąc nie chcąc – och, nie chcąc tak bardzo – pochyla się jednak, ubezpieczany przez dwie silne dłonie.  
Palce jego stóp są całe kilometry od niego.  
\- Masz siedzącą pracę – stwierdza Steve nagle.  
Danny faktycznie spędza w takiej pozycji całe godziny. Wypełnianie raportów, obserwacje w samochodzie. Ludziom wydaje się, że ściga przestępców każdego dnia i przesadza płoty jednym skokiem. Jest przeważnie tak zakopany w papierach, że wraca do domu z palcami pokrytymi atramentem jak jakiś pieprzony księgowy.  
\- Powiedzmy – daje wymijającą odpowiedź.  
Steve nie mówi nic więcej, ale jego dłoń przesuwa się wyżej na jego plecy i mężczyzna nagle dotyka tych partii jego mięśni, które blokują wszelki ruch. Normalnie ból, który tam odczuwa daje mu znać, że to koniec pracy na dzisiaj. Steve naciska na te punkty i protest ginie w jego ustach, bo to jest naprawdę przyjemne. I jego ciało faktycznie samo się rozluźnia pod sprytnymi palcami Steve'a. Nacisk nie jest wielki, ale jego stopy zbliżają się odrobię do jego głowy, a jego kręgosłup nie woła o pomstę do nieba. Z jego ust wydostaje się westchnienie – cholernie głośne nawet jak dla niego i cholera, ale to jest ten dźwięk, który wydaje zawsze, gdy dochodzi.  
Czerwieni się jak diabli, ale wisi głową w dół, więc nikt tego nie widzi. Jeśli Steve zauważa cokolwiek – nie daje po sobie tego poznać.  
Danny rozluźnia się coraz bardziej i próbuje nie wydawać więcej zawstydzających dźwięków, co nie jest łatwe, bo zmienia zdanie na temat Steve'a. Mężczyzna jest bogiem. I nawet ma w nosie to, że z Hawajów. Ma wrażenie, że mógłby tak wisieć już zawsze i wtedy wszystko się kończy, bo dłoń Steve'a nagle napiera na niego mocniej, zmuszając go do pełnego skłonu, którego nie był w stanie wykonać od przeszło ośmiu lat.  
I nie – nie stał się wcale młodszy. Jego mięśnie krzyczą w proteście i gdy się prostuje, patrzy na Steve'a jak na wariata.  
\- Ty cholerny neandertalczyku! – wyrywa mu się z ust i to jest kolejny raz, gdy jego tyrada jest przerwana chichotem towarzyszących im kobiet. – Mogłeś mnie połamać.  
\- Udało się, czyż nie? – pyta Steve, ignorując go kompletnie.  
Jego uśmiech jest zbyt szeroki jak na fakt, że stoją po kostki w piasku w samym środku New Jersey.

ooo

Steve chyba musi odczuwać dziwną satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy udaje mu się zmusić ciało Danny'ego do czegoś – o co nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. Kiedy oglądał filmy w internecie, zawsze wydawało mu się, że stanie w miejscu i robienie wdechów jest całkiem nudne. Steve sprawia, że nawet to staje się problematyczne.  
Przede wszystkim kręgosłup Danny'ego nie spełnia oczekiwań mężczyzny. Nie chodzi o to, że Danny się garbi – o nie, podobno chodzi zbyt wyprostowany i może coś w tym jest, bo gdy dochodzą do trzecich zajęć, Danny odczuwa pewną różnicę. O której na pewno nie powie Steve'owi, ponieważ on już myśli, że wie wszystko. A tego nie należy dokarmiać.  
Nie wywraca się już, gdy musi stanąć na jednej nodze, a druga tonie w piasku. W zasadzie nawet to podłoże sprawia, że lepiej jest mu złapać równowagę. Gdyby jeszcze godzinami nie musiał wyczesywać tego z włosów – byłby całkiem zadowolony. Piasek jest wszędzie. Pewnie wynosi go w torbie sportowej, bo znalazł ziarenka również na poduszce w swoim domu. W swoim łóżku. A tam piasek nie powinien mieć dostępu. Żył i mieszkał w New Jersey a nie na cholernym Oahu – bo tak Steve poinformował ich jak nazywa się ta jego cholerna wyspa.  
Kobiety z jego grupy przestają oficjalnie śmiać się za jego plecami za każdym razem, gdy jednak jego mięśnie protestują. Teraz robią to prosto w jego twarz, zorientowawszy się, że nie przybył, aby je wszystkie oczarować. Zresztą Danny wątpi, aby którakolwiek na to pozwoliła. Nie musi być detektywem, aby widzieć, że bikini stają się coraz bardziej skąpe, a dziewczęta coraz sztuczniej śmieją się z żartów Steve'a. Normalnie uznałby faceta za konkurencję, gdy sam nie nabył jakiegoś dziwnego zauroczenia.  
Ze Stevem jest coś nie tak. Facet wydaje się uśmiechać tak szeroko, jakby nad nim nadal znajdowało się niebo Hawajów, a nie cholerne chmury New Jersey mocno nasycone miejscowym smogiem. Może tak naprawdę mieszka w studiu, bo Danny nie potrafi sobie go wyobrazić w żadnej innej przestrzeni, w której nie znajdują się palmy i piach. Zapewne zapakowali go na lotnisku do wielkiej drewnianej skrzyni wyłożonej liśćmi palmowymi oraz piaskiem (oczywiście) i wysłali na nie ten adres. Steve jest jednak człowiekiem, który radzi sobie w każdej sytuacji i dlatego adaptował do swoich potrzeb niepozorny budynek.  
Mężczyzna uśmiecha się za szeroko i jakoś dziwnie nieśmiało jak na dwa metry mięśni. I pewnie pije te zielone koktajle, których Danny nie użyłby do podlewania roślin, gdyby takowe posiadał u siebie w mieszkaniu. Jednocześnie Steve porusza się z pewnością siebie i siłą, która nijak nie pasuje do jego ciągłego ględzenia o ćwiczeniach oddechowych.  
Danny jeszcze nie odnalazł Buddy – czy jak mu tam, ale jest na dobrej drodze, aby obudzić się w środku nocy – stanąć na jednej nodze na środku własnego łóżka i wziąć sześć głębokich wdechów, po których zakręci mu się w głowie. Bo tak – moi drodzy – oddychanie to nie jest wcale taka łatwa sprawa. Przede wszystkim Danny przez ostatnie trzydzieści sześć lat życia nie dostarczał do ciała odpowiedniej dawki tlenu. Teraz bowiem jego mózg zaczyna reagować naprawdę dziwnie.  
Steve wydaje mu się nagle promienieć. I to nie 'promieniować' jak efekt nieudanego naukowego eksperymentu. Po prostu facet błyszczy ilekroć się uśmiecha. I może to jest jego tajna metoda na podryw – wysypać pokój piaskiem, przebrać wszystkich w bikini i najarać ich tlenem. Jeśli tak – świetnie mu się to udaje, bo Danny ma wrażenie, że jego mózg przestaje działać za każdym razem, gdy Steve podchodzi do niego bliżej. A ponieważ nie chce dać po sobie poznać, że zredukował się do chichoczącej szkolnej uczennicy, zaczyna trajkotać i przeważnie nazywa Steve'a troglodytą, co ten traktuje jako dziwny komplement, a potem i tak naciska na jego nogę albo plecy i po prostu ciało Danny'ego nie powinno tego potrafić.  
\- Aloha – wita się Steve jak zawsze i jest to kompletnie nie na miejscu.  
Nie są na Hawajach – Danny ma ochotę krzyczeć, ale dzisiaj mężczyzna nie ma na sobie koszulki. Czasami są takie dni, gdy Steve faktycznie wygląda jakby świeżo co wyszedł z oceanu i dzisiaj musi być ten szczęśliwy czas. Kobiety odpowiadają bardziej lub mniej flirciarsko, ale Danny zawsze milczy.  
\- Kiedyś to powiesz – rzuca Steve z pewnością w głosie i oczywiście, że musiał zauważyć jego milczenie.  
\- Zapomnij – odpowiada Danny, stając na piasku z szeroko rozstawionymi stopami.  
Nie jest ciężki, ale na pewno łatwiej mu się tak utrzymać. Traci przez to kolejny drogocenny centymetr, ale to nie tak, że Steve nie zauważył już wcześniej różnicy wzrostu między nimi. Zresztą Danny i tak jest tu głównie po to, aby się odprężyć, a na pewno przyglądanie się instruktorowi jogi nie pomoże mu w tym.  
Steve uśmiecha się do niego dalej i to naprawdę zaczyna być jego kryptonit. Z całych sił stara się, aby i jego wargi nie drgnęły.  
Patrzą na siebie nie wiadomo jak długo, a potem Danny słyszy charakterystyczny dźwięk swojej komórki. Wszyscy spoglądają na niego w szoku, ponieważ ta melodia jest naprawdę przerażająca i stawia go na nogi nawet, gdy nie do końca pamięta na kogo ustawił ten dzwonek. Przepraszam – układa usta w te słowa.  
\- Tak, kochanie – mówi, odbierając, ponieważ tak, ma telefon zawsze przy sobie.  
Steve zresztą nie patrzy na niego karcąco, a bardziej z ciekawością w oczach. Jego ton musi zdradzać, że nie rozmawia z najbardziej ulubioną przez niego na ziemi osobą. Ale to nie Rachel.  
\- Cześć, małpko! – poprawia się z o wiele większym entuzjazmem.  
Obraca się plecami do wszystkich, co zapewne nie jest grzeczne. Robi nawet kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, które nagle się otwierają i cholera, ale jego córka znajduje się w cholernym studiu. Rozłącza się niemal natychmiast i czuje, jak ciepło uderza w jego policzki, bo Rachel wpatruje się w szoku na piach, kobiety w bikini i aborygena.  
\- Danno! – krzyczy Grace i biegnie w jego stronę przez pieprzone wydmy, aż w końcu ląduje w jego ramionach.  
Rachel nie wygląda na zadowoloną.  
I nie, nie kręcą żadnego domorosłego porno.  
\- Poważnie? – pyta Danny.  
Uwielbia czas spędzany z Grace, ale równie mocno kocha być o tym uprzedzany.  
\- To nagła sprawa – mówi Rachel i nie spuszcza wzroku z półnagich kobiet, co nie umyka jego uwadze.  
\- Oczywiście, że to nagła sprawa, prawda małpko? – pyta delikatnie, kompletnie zmieniając swój ton, bo chociaż jest trochę wściekły, jego córka nie musi na tym cierpieć.  
\- Mama ma randkę – informuje go nagle Grace i cholera, ale nie powinni odbywać tej rozmowy przy ludziach.  
Rachel chyba jest podobnego zdania, bo spuszcza wzrok. Po chwili jednak na jej czole pojawiają się charakterystyczne zmarszczki, gdy patrzy ponownie na osiem dziewcząt w bikini. Może dwie jeszcze przełknęłaby, ale osiem to najwyraźniej przesada. W jej wzroku jest wyzwanie, a on po prostu nie jest człowiekiem, który przepuściłby coś podobnego.  
\- Traktuj je jak sparing partnerów – mówi takim tonem, że Rachel cofa się o krok. – Wychodzimy z Grace, prawda? Na co masz ochotę? – pyta, ponieważ w jego lodówce zieje pustka i muszą zjeść kolację na mieście. – Danno musi się tylko przebrać – dodaje i odwraca się do Steve'a, który ma naprawdę dziwną minę.  
Grace stoi w butach na środku jego piaskownicy i może nie wolno tutaj wchodzić w ubraniu. Danny nie czytał regulaminu, ale skoro Steve nie protestuje…  
\- Wiesz, zawsze przyda nam się ktoś kto cię zmotywuje do pracy – stwierdza mężczyzna i atmosfera się nagle rozładowuje, bo kobiety ponownie zaczynają chichotać. – Ile masz lat, Grace?  
Jego córka zerka na niego niepewnie.  
\- Dziewięć – odpowiada w końcu Grace.  
Twarz Steve'a się rozpromienia, co natychmiast sprawia, że Danny się rozluźnia.  
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Nie sądzę, aby te ubrania nadawały się… - zaczyna, ale Steve macha na niego ręką.  
\- Dziewięć lat to jest idealny czas, aby zacząć jogę! – mówi mężczyzna z entuzjazmem i Danny prawie wierzy w to kłamstwo.  
A raczej musi wierzyć, bo Grace skacze tuż obok niego z radością.  
\- Mogę, tato? Mogę? – pyta mała.  
Danny wie, że jest przegrany, bo Steve i Grace wlepiają w niego te wielkie niewinne oczy. I jakim cudem nie zauważył, że mężczyzna zachowuje się po prostu jak dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka?  
\- Jasne, małpko. Pokażę ci, gdzie zostawić rzeczy, tylko zamienię dwa słowa z twoją mamą, dobrze? Zostaniesz tutaj z… - zerka na mężczyznę niepewnie.  
\- Wujkiem Stevem – uzupełnia tamten bez wahania.  
\- Danno, mam już dziewięć lat – mówi Grace. – Możesz mnie zostawić samą na chwilę – dodaje i wydaje się urażona faktem, że szukał jej opiekuna.  
Danny ma jednak ochotę robić to bardzo długo. Najlepiej do czasu, gdy Grace będzie miała pięćdziesiąt lat. Ale wtedy jej opiekunowie nie będą dwumetrowymi umięśnionymi Hawajczykami.  
Uśmiecha się do córki i spogląda na Steve'a porozumiewawczo. Kiedy dołącza do Rachel na korytarzu, jego była żona wydaje się dojść już do siebie.  
\- To są te zajęcia, w których uczestniczysz? Te tak bardzo ważne zajęcia? – pyta z niedowierzaniem kobieta.  
Kono zerka na nich, udając, że tak naprawdę drukuje coś na komputerze.  
\- Raczej nie masz prawa tego komentować, ale tak. Do twojej wiadomości to są te zajęcia, do których zmusiła mnie Lucy, bo najwyraźniej jestem strzępkiem nerwów, więc jakbyś przestała mnie nachodzić w jedynym miejscu, które mógłbym uznać za oazę spokoju, byłbym ci wdzięczny – warczy. – I jak tam twoja randka? – pyta z przekąsem.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiada Rachel tym samym zirytowanym chociaż przyciszonym tonem.  
\- Och, oczywiście. Nie moją sprawą jest twoja randka, ale fakt, że raz w tygodniu przypadkowo ćwiczę z kobietami, to już jest problem. Twój problem, Rachel. Nie mój. To jest po prostu tak bardzo egoistyczne z twojej strony, że bije wszystko – informuje ją i widzi dokładnie, kiedy do niej to dociera.  
Rachel bierze dwa głębokie wdechy i przez chwilę patrzy w sufit jak zawsze, gdy próbuje się uspokoić.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi w końcu jego była żona. – Po prostu nie spodziewałam się… - urywa.  
\- Ja też nie. Już tam były, gdy się zapisałem na zajęcia, które na mnie wymusiła Lucy – oznajmia jej. – Wracam do środka. Rozumiem, że Grace zostaje na całą noc u mnie, prawda? – pyta.  
Rumieniec pojawia się na policzkach Rachel i nie, wcale nie interesowało go jak ona zamierza zakończyć dzisiejszą randkę. Co dziwne nie ma najmniejszego problemu z tym, że Rachel znowu się umawia.  
Nie żegnają się. Po prostu odwraca się i wchodzi z powrotem do sali, akurat po to, aby zobaczyć, że Grace znalazła już idealne miejsce do ćwiczeń – naprzeciwko Steve'a, który popisuje się przed nią i stadem kobiet jak niedoceniany psiak. Jego córka ma już podwinięte spodnie, a jej skarpetki i buty leżą na plecaku w rogu sali.  
\- Aloha Danno! – krzyczy Grace, gdy tylko go widzi, a Steve uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że Danny prawie widzi jego pełne szesnaście górnych zębów.  
Bije od niego taka satysfakcja, że Danny jednak rozważa wciśnięcie go w piach twarzą, co byłoby teraz o wiele łatwiejsze, skoro dryblas i tak stoi na jednej ręce.  
\- Nie ma mowy – mówi tylko.  
\- Wujek Steve powiedział, że to znaczy 'dzień dobry', 'do widzenia' i również 'kocham cię' – kontynuuje jego córka. – Aloha Danno! – powtarza i rzuca mu się na szyję.  
Steve stoi już na obu nogach i patrzy na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. Obaj wiedzą, że wygrał to rozdanie, ale grał nieczysto.  
\- Aloha Grace – odpowiada, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie odmówił tych słów córce.  
Nawet w jakimś abstrakcyjnym języku.  
\- Podziękuj wujkowi Steve'owi, że pozwolił ci się bawić w swojej piaskownicy – dodaje, ponieważ jest wredny i zna swoje dziecko o wiele dłużej.  
Jedna z kobiet nie wytrzymuje i siada na piasku, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Może faktycznie są przekomiczni, ale nie on zaczął tę grę.  
\- Dziękuję, wujku Steve – mówi Grace.  
I od tak, cholerny neandertalczyk jest skończony. Grace jest kryptonitem dla wszystkich.

ooo

Kiedy przychodzi na kolejne zajęcia, nie jest sam. Grace trzyma go mocno za rękę i uśmiecha się do niego, jakby podarował jej najlepszy prezent na świecie. Fakty są takie, że ostatnim razem po prostu o wiele lepiej mu się ćwiczyło, gdy była obok. Wykupił kolejny karnet za porozumieniem z Rachel, ponieważ takie ćwiczenia mogły być naprawdę dla niej dobre.  
Kono uśmiecha się na ich widok naprawdę szeroko, ale nic nie przebija miny Steve'a.  
\- Aloha – mówi do niego Grace i mają jakieś dziwne porozumienie.  
Może po prostu Steve czuje się raz w życiu akceptowany. 'Aloha' Grace nie ma podtekstu. Jest czyste i naiwne. Dzieci mają to coś w sobie, co sprawia, że człowiek się po prostu roztapia. I chociaż za oknem pada – Steve wydaje się właśnie rozpływać. Danny jeszcze nie wie co o tym myśleć, ale gdy mężczyzna obejmuje dłonią jego nadgarstek i ciągnie w swoją stronę – pozwala mu na to, obserwując go uważnie.  
\- Nie ma opcji, żebyś ćwiczył z tyłu. Muszę mieć cię na oku – informuje go Steve. – Nazwałeś osiem moich uczennic sparing partnerami. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby jakakolwiek dostała się w zasięg twoich rąk.  
\- Do tej pory tylko ja znajdowałem się w zasięgu twoich rąk – uświadamia go Danny i gdy te słowa opuszczają jego usta, nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z ich podwójnego znaczenia.  
Steve śmieje się krótko.  
\- Ale nie bolało – stwierdza mężczyzna.  
\- Jeśli nie liczyć tego jednego razu, gdy prawie złamałeś mnie w pół… - urywa Danny i jest cholernie wdzięczny za to, że nie zrobiło się dziwnie.  
Wie też, że Steve chce mieć na oku nie jego, ale Grace, co jest kompletnie w porządku. Danny nie opuści jej boku, więc to logiczne, że cała grupa zmienia położenie. Żadna z taksujących Steve'a normalnie wzrokiem kobiet nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciw. Bo jeśli chodzi o Grace – jak mogłyby.  
\- Dzisiaj spróbujemy czegoś cięższego i trudniejszego, ponieważ słyszałem, że mamy tutaj małą baletnicę – zaczyna Steve i mruga porozumiewawczo do Grace, która po prostu promienieje.  
I może jest coś w słońcu Hawajów, bo jego córka już dawno nie uśmiechała się w ten sposób. Rozwód nie był jego winą. To nie on zdradził Rachel, ale jednak odczuwa małe wyrzuty sumienia, bo przecież mógł się jednak przemóc. Mogli zostać razem. Teraz jednak nie obchodzi go nawet czy jego była żona umawia się ze swoim kochankiem – czy to ktoś całkiem nowy – jeszcze nieświadom tego, że wierność nie jest jej najbardziej wiodącą cechą.  
Więc odebrali jego córce odrobinę radości i Steve jest tym, który przywrócił na jej usta ten cudowny niczym nieskrępowany uśmiech. Może jego tajną bronią jest fakt, że mężczyzna jest tak bezpośredni. Brakuje mu tego miejskiego zepsucia. Jest świeży i radosny jak dziecko. Może nie do końca niewinny i naiwny, bo teraz, gdy stoją tak prosto – Danny widzi na jego ciele kilka blizn, ale sam ma parę. I dziwi go trochę, że są w tym samym wieku, a Steve potrafi tak otwarcie dzielić się z ludźmi radością.  
\- Wujku – mówi Grace, gdy wiszą głową w dół, bo cholera, ale ona oczywiście nie ma żadnego problemu ze skłonem. – Danno obiecał, że mogę przychodzić do twojej piaskownicy – informuje mężczyznę.  
Danny odczuwa tylko lekką satysfakcję, gdy widzi wyraz twarzy Steve'a. Każde wspomnienie o piaskownicy sprawia, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego tak, jakby knuł coś naprawdę wielkiego. I to dziwne, ale Danny się nie może już doczekać na to – co nastąpi. Wie, że są pewnego rodzaju rozrywką dla tych kobiet, ale przestała mu przeszkadzać widownia.  
Steve uśmiecha się do jego córki bez skrępowania.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz, Gracie – oznajmia jej mężczyzna i używa tego samego zdrobnienia co tydzień wcześniej.  
Jakoś się to staje 'ich rzeczą' i Danny nie ma nic przeciwko.  
Kiedy kończą zajęcia, stara się otrzepać z siebie i z Grace tak wiele piasku jak to tylko możliwe, co niewiele daje. Czuje, że Steve staje koło niego, więc prostuje się i patrzy ciekawie na mężczyznę.  
\- Aloha Danno – mówi Steve z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Danny czuje, że stoi z otwartą buzią, ale jakoś nie może uwierzyć, że ten hawajski aborygen faktycznie to zrobił. I zapewne uważa, że ma ostatnie słowo.  
\- Aloha Steve – odpowiada Danny i uśmiecha się krzywo.

ooo

Grace idzie tak dobrze, że Danny nie wie czy bardziej wypinać pierś z dumy czy zapisać się do własnej córki na korepetycje. Steve nie przepuszcza żadnej okazji, aby go uświadomić o tym jak małe postępy poczynił. Danny jednak nigdy nie przychodził tam dla równowagi – a przynajmniej nie tej fizycznej. Wspólne ćwiczenia z córką faktycznie zaczynają go odprężać i nie byłby tak cały czas spięty, gdyby nie ciągła obecność Steve'a.  
Mężczyzna pojawia się zawsze znikąd. Oczywiście Danny wie, że to jego studio oraz ,że ćwiczą w nie tak znowu wielkiej sali. Nikt jednak nie powinien poruszać się po piasku bezgłośnie, a już na pewno nie dwumetrowy Neandertalczyk. Steve jednak pojawia się za nim przy każdym skłonie i gdyby nie fakt, że instruuje również pozostałe osiem kobiet oraz Grace – Danny widziałby w tym coś podejrzanego. Dotyk jego rąk jest bowiem łagodny, ale pewny i ta mieszanka sprawia, że cały drży. Na szczęście nie wydaje już nieodpowiednich odgłosów, bo nie wie jak miałby potem spojrzeć Grace w oczy.  
\- Danno! – krzyczy jego córka, gdy tylko na chwilę spuścił z niej oko.  
Jakimś cudem Grace zawsze kończy przy Stevie – kołysząc się na jego długich rękach jak na własnej prywatnej huśtawce lub wspinając się na plecy mężczyzny. Steve jest tak solidny, że Danny już dawno przestał się bać, że jego córka kiedyś spadnie i będzie musiał wyłuskiwać piasek z jej skóry.  
Tym razem Grace stoi na obu swoich rękach, do góry nogami, a Steve trzyma ją za kostki. Oczywistym jest, że dziewczynka nie podtrzymuje ciężaru swojego ciała.  
\- Danno! – śmieje się i Danny naprawdę nie może przestać się szczerzyć.  
Coś roztapia się w nim lekko, gdy krzyżuje wzrok ze Stevem, który obserwuje go z krzywym uśmieszkiem ukrytym w kącikach ust.  
\- Upuść ją, a pogadamy inaczej. I nawet joga ci nie pomoże – grozi, ale jego ton jest żartobliwy.  
Steve prostuje się lekko, aby podkreślić różnicę wzrostu między nimi. Jego mięśnie pracują pod cienką koszulką w ten przerażający sposób, który mówi Danny'emu, że ta dysproporcja nie jest tylko kwestią wertykalną.  
Steve jednak uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej jak zawsze, gdy prowokują się wzajemnie.  
\- I co zrobisz? Zadzwonisz po wsparcie? – kpi mężczyzna.  
Danny nie traci nawet sekundy.  
\- Po ambulans.  
Z boku może wyglądać to na starcie dwóch samców alfa, ale on nie czuje się zagrożony. I wątpi, aby Steve uważał go za konkurencję. Nie z tym ciałem. Nie z tymi mięśniami i pewnie stadem kobiet, które specjalnie dla niego zrzucały ciuchy przed każdymi zajęciami.  
Mają krótką przerwę i Danny podaje Grace butelkę z wodą. Steve oczywiście wybiera ten moment, aby ściągnąć koszulkę i nie jest to zły widok. W zasadzie Danny mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić i jest pewien, że ich wspólne współtowarzyszki ćwiczeń ('Nie nazywaj moich uczennic sparing partnerami, Danno!') plotkują o tych bicepsach w szatni.  
\- Wykorzystujesz każdą okazję, żeby się rozebrać? – kpi Danny, ponieważ to właśnie robią od dobrych kilku tygodni.  
Steve przekrzywia głowę lekko jak zawsze, gdy udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi. Facet jest jednak po trzydziestce i na pewno nie jest to jego pierwsze rodeo. Czy fala – Danny nie zna się na metaforach z Hawajów.  
\- A dlaczego ty zawsze ćwiczysz w koszulce? – pyta Grace ciekawie i oczywiście musiał zostać ukarany za zaczepianie Steve'a.  
Widzi uśmiech mężczyzny zanim kuca przy swojej córce.  
\- Nie jesteśmy na plaży, małpko – tłumaczy jej.  
\- To tylko kwestia wyobraźni, Danno – wtrąca Steve, co oczywiście nie pomaga.  
\- Kwestia wyobraźni – podchwytuje Grace pospiesznie, bo świat go nienawidzi.  
Widzi, że Sandy, a może Mandy – nie jest dobry w zapamiętywaniu imion nie-podejrzanych, spogląda na niego tak, jakby była pewna, że nie podejmie wyzwania. To jednak w zasadzie nie jest możliwe, bo Grace uważa, że są na plaży. Nadal nazywa zajęcia 'zabawą w piaskownicy wujka Steve'a', bo musiała zauważyć jak go to bawi, ale Rachel zdradziła mu, że mała chwali się w szkole, że każdego tygodnia zakopuje się w piasku. Nigdy jeszcze jej niczego nie odmówił i wątpi, aby miało to teraz nastąpić.  
Wzdycha więc cierpiętniczo i sięga za brzeg swojej koszulki. Przeważnie w sali jest tak gorąco, że jego ciało pokryte jest mgiełką potu. Wcześniej sądził, że Steve utrzymuje taką temperaturę, aby kobiety zrzucały ubrania chętniej, ale przestał w to wierzyć, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna nie odpowiada na żaden z tych drobnych flirtów. W zasadzie nie wiedzą o sobie nic. Steve może równie dobrze mieć całą gromadkę dzieci z żoną przy boku. Tak świetnie dogaduje się z Grace, że to nawet prawdopodobne. Ludzie nie noszą już obrączek.  
Nawet Kono mogłaby być jego żoną i Danny nie wiedziałby o tym, bo nie było powodu, aby pytać.  
Jego koszulka ląduje na piasku. Nie ma sensu wieszać jej na jednej z niewielkich palemek, które rosły w doniczkach. Piasek i tak dostawał się wszędzie.  
Czuje na sobie wzrok Steve'a, ale kiedy spogląda na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach – nie jest w stanie stwierdzić jaka emocja maluje się na twarzy mężczyzny. Danny nie wstydzi się tego, że dla córki zrobi wszystko. Zauważa jednak, że Steve podpuszcza czasami Grace, gdy chce coś osiągnąć. Jak ostatnim razem, gdy Danny odmówił zakopania stóp w piasku, aby złapać lepszą przyczepność.  
Spoglądają na siebie tak długo, aż Steve odwraca wzrok i wracają do zajęć. Jeśli przeżywali jakiś moment – minął bezpowrotnie.

ooo

Steve czasami wspomina o swojej rodzinnej wyspie. Są to drobne uwagi, które są związane bardziej z tym, że najchętniej wziąłby ich na jakiś miejscowy klif i spoglądaliby na zachód słońca, gdy staliby na jednej noce, wdychając morską bryzę. Danny potrafi myśleć tylko o tym, że nie dość, że jego stopy byłyby pokryte piaskiem to pewnie we włosach miałby pełno soli.  
Gdy mówi o tym na głos, Steve śmieje się tak bardzo, że traci równowagę. Grace jednak pyta go o 'ohanę' i nie wiedział nawet, że jego córka tak szybko uczy się nowych języków. Coś melancholijnego pojawia się wtedy w oczach Steve'a, gdy mówi;  
\- Teraz tutaj jest moja ohana. To Kono i jej kuzyn, wy, ponieważ się lubimy – mówi ostrożnie mężczyzna.  
Danny szuka tego słowa w słowniku i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, gdy okazuje się, że znaczy to 'rodzina'. Grace ma jakąś dziwną obsesję na temat bajek Disneya z dziwnym niebieskim kosmitą, który jakimś cudem żyje na Hawajach. Śledzenie fabuły nie jest mocną stroną Danny'ego, ale pomysł sam w sobie jest tak abstrakcyjny, że nikt nie powinien go winić. Grunt, że Grace przychodzi na następne zajęcia i obwija swoją małą dłoń wokół tej ogromnej Steve'a.  
\- Ohana znaczy, że nikt nie zostaje w tyle *– mówi dumnie jego córka i cholerny neandertalczyk wygląda, jakby jego dziecko go właśnie złamało cytatem z Disneya.  
Danny nawet nie szydzi, ponieważ jemu też brakuje słów. Grace jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic odwraca się na pięcie i staje obok niego dumna z siebie.  
\- Aloha Danno! – mówi szczęśliwa, bo chociaż powtórzyli to dzisiaj z jakąś setkę razy, ona nigdy nie ma dość.  
\- Aloha małpko – odpowiada spokojnie.  
Zastanawia się czy nie nagrać jej czegoś podobnego w nowego królika, którego jej kupił.  
\- Mahalo Gracie – wtrąca Steve i dalej brzmi tak, jakby dostał deską surfingową w głowę.

ooo

To nie jest najlepszy dzień. Przede wszystkim nowa sprawa wygląda na taką, której nigdy nie rozwiążą, a Danny nienawidzi, gdy komuś udaje się dokonać zbrodni doskonałej. Jest to częstsze niż ludziom się wydaje. Przeważnie nie mają dostatecznie wiele dowodów albo świadków. Albo ciała. W tym przypadku mają tylko nagranie z kamery, gdzie widać wyraźnie, iż kogoś postrzelono. Ciało zostało znalezione kilka przecznic dalej. Oko kamery jest niedoskonałe. Ofiara była nowa w mieście. Wygląda to na przypadkową zbrodnię, a bez motywu nie mają nic.  
Danny zatem nie może doczekać się, aby wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i nigdy nie powie o tym głośno. Na pewno nie Steve'owi i nie Lucy. Tych dwoje nigdy nie powinno się spotkać. Rachel – ponieważ wyczuwa genialnie kiedy powinna go dobić – pojawia się i informuje go, że to ze Stanem jest całkiem na poważnie. I chce przedstawić mu Grace. To za wcześnie. To zawsze będzie za wcześnie. I czemu akurat we czwartek, gdy spędzają swoje popołudnie razem?  
Przypomina sobie nagle dokładnie, dlaczego nienawidzi swojej żony i w tak fatalnym humorze przychodzi na zajęcia.  
Steve zerka na niego niepewnie i widać, że sam jest podłamany, że Grace dzisiaj nie towarzyszy mu na tej wymyślonej plaży pośrodku New Jersey. Całe to udawanie, że są na Hawajach traci nagle sens i Danny nie potrafi znaleźć ponownie w sobie na tyle serca, aby przykładać się do zajęć. Steve jednak nie naciska na niego tego dnia i to jest jakaś ulga. Danny nie jest przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy nie korzystają z jego słabości. Przez lata musiał je skrzętnie ukrywać, bo dwójka jego młodszego rodzeństwa niczym zgodnie z prawami dżungli zawsze czekali na jego gorsze chwile.  
To zmieniło się tylko odrobinę z biegiem czasu, ale wtedy poznał Rachel.  
\- Aloha Steve – mówi, gdy wychodzi, ale mężczyzna podbiega do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- W zasadzie dzisiaj zamyka Kono – informuje go Steve. – Ćwiczy na piasku do późna, więc… - urywa mężczyzna i zapada między nimi niekomfortowa cisza, której Danny się zawsze obawiał.  
Dogryzanie sobie jest cudowne – nie musi się zastanawiać nad tym co powiedzieć. I zawsze wie, że będzie odpowiednio odebrany. Na zajęciach panuje specyficzna atmosfera. Zresztą kiedy widzi Steve'a w bojówkach i swetrze ze sportową torbą na ramieniu, mężczyzna wygląda bardzo nie na miejscu. Steve zawsze powinien być w spodenkach i bez koszulki, opalony i otoczony piaskiem.  
\- Krawat? – prycha mężczyzna.  
\- Co z nim nie tak? – pyta Danny i nie udaje nawet, że nie jest urażony. – Bojówki? W Jersey? – odbija piłeczkę. – Nie jesteśmy na Hawajach.  
\- Ale moglibyśmy być. To kwestia wyobraźni – odpowiada Steve i nagle ta iskra między nimi rozpala się na nowo.  
\- Twój umysł to smutne miejsce – stwierdza Danny bez wątpliwości w głosie.  
Steve patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy.  
\- Smutne? – pyta mężczyzna. – Smutne to jest Jersey. I szare. I…  
Danny zamiera, gdy uderza w nich zimniejszy podmuch. Jego samochód nie jest daleko i nagle orientuje się, że nie wie nawet czy Steve prowadzi. Mężczyźnie nie może być ciepło i po prostu wie, że nadarza się wspaniała chwila – może zaproponować podwózkę. Nie jest to nic inwazyjnego i jednocześnie może wyglądać platonicznie. Lub nie musi. W zależności czy Steve da mu jakiś znak podczas podróży.  
Otwiera usta, ale z przeciwnej strony wychodzi dwóch opryszków. I może to instynkt policjanta, ale wie, że te drobne złodziejaszki polują na ich portfele. Jego odznaka podobnie jak broń są ukryte na dnie torby. Połyka zatem przekleństwo i robi jeden większy krok do przodu, zostawiając za sobą Steve'a, bo może mężczyzna i jest od niego wyższy, ale nie jest szkolony do radzenia sobie w podobnych sytuacjach.  
\- Proponuję wam iść dalej – radzi tamtym, zanim wyciągają ukrytą pod kurtką broń. – Nawet wy musicie wiedzieć, że obrobienie policjanta to zły pomysł – dodaje.  
Widzi ich wahanie, ale wie też, że nie ma jak sięgnąć po broń. Steve nie mówi niczego, a Danny słyszy równomierny oddech mężczyzny za sobą. Jest dziwnie spokojny, ale to dobrze, bo cudza panika nie jest mu w tej chwili potrzebna. Nagle dziękuje Rachel za to, że jest taką wyskakującą ze wszystkim w ostatniej chwili suką.  
Widzi w oczach jednego z nich, że tamten podejmuje nie tę decyzję co powinien. Rzuca w niego zatem swoją torbą zyskując akurat tyle czasu, aby sięgnąć po pokrywę śmietnika. Uderza go w dłoń bez wahania, a pistolet ląduje nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie zważa na krzyk bólu. Może złamał mu wszystkie palce – gnojek mógł jednak do niego nie mierzyć. Wszystko staje się rozmazane, gdy instynktownie odchyla się, aby nie oberwać, a potem sam wali kolesia pokrywą od śmietnika w głowę.  
Kiedy odwraca się po to, aby obezwładnić drugiego napastnika – widzi akurat jak Steve wykonuje w powietrzu półobrót, który wprawiłby w zdumienie niejednego. Chłopak nie obrywa jednak w głowę, ale Steve jakimś cudem powala go na chodnik z taką siłą, że gdy bezwładne ciało uderza o beton, jego własne plecy zaczynają boleć.  
Wpatruje się oniemiały w mężczyznę, który poprawia ułożenie swojego swetra i wygląda tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Wie, że powinien wyciągnąć telefon i zadzwonić na posterunek, aby zgarnęli gówniarzy, ale nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. W oddali zresztą słychać już syreny i faktycznie po chwili jest przy nich funkcjonariusz.  
\- Detektyw Williams z posterunku w Newark – przedstawia się i sięga do swojej sportowej torby po odznakę. – To jest… - zaczyna i urywa.  
Przedstawienie Steve'a jako swojego instruktora jogi wydaje mu się mocno nie na miejscu. Nie są również przyjaciółmi.  
Mężczyzna chyba widzi jego wahanie, bo wyjmuje ręce z kieszeni.  
\- Steve McGarrett – przedstawia się spokojnie. – Pracuję tutaj nieopodal – ciągnie dalej i bierze głębszy wdech. – Jestem ex-SEAL. W rezerwie – wyjaśnia i patrzy na Danny'ego, jakby czekał na jakiś kąśliwy komentarz.  
Żaden jednak nie nadchodzi.  
Ich zeznania są krótkie. Przedstawił się od razu, aby uniknąć wizyty na posterunku. Nie ma sensu, aby w nocy pojawiać się w pracy, jeśli następnego dnia może uzupełnić wszystko, co będą chcieli wiedzieć. Nie użył nawet broni, więc protokoły są okrojone do minimum. Steve wyjaśnia półgłosem, że jeśli jego akta są utajnione, muszą zadzwonić do najbliższej jednostki marynarki wojennej, ale Danny wie, że ten świeżak, któremu trzęsą się dłonie na samo brzmienie słowa 'SEAL' raczej nie będzie robił problemów.  
Kiedy w końcu są wolni i stoją już w całkiem pustej alejce, Steve patrzy pod swoje nogi i znowu wraca ta nieprzyjemna cisza.  
\- Więc armia – rzuca Danny, bo cholera, ale w ciągu tych trzydziestu minut dowiedział się o Stevie więcej niż przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.  
Mężczyzna spogląda na niego zirytowany nagle.  
\- Marynarka, Danno, marynarka. Nie ma SEAL w armii – prycha Steve i nagle między nimi jest ponownie wszystko w porządku.  
Danny nie czuje się nawet prawie skrępowany faktem, że próbował bronić cholernego komandosa. Przypomina mu się każda delikatna i mniej delikatna kpina, którą skierował w stronę Steve'a podczas ich wspólnych zajęć. Może po samych mięśniach powinien był odgadnąć, że to nie może być tylko joga.  
\- Nie mogłeś tego chłopaka uderzyć nie wiem… Kciukiem? Na pewno nauczyli cię zabijać kciukami w armii – mówi Danny, ponieważ dzieciak trafił na pogotowie.  
I może Danny jest zawiedziony, że jego własny bandzior okazał się w o wiele lepszym stanie. A oberwał przecież metalem.  
\- Marynarce – poprawia go Steve, ale w jego głosie słychać tylko iskierki humoru. – Poza tym ostrzegłeś go, że nie powinien napadać na policjanta – dodaje mężczyzna i uśmiecha się naprawdę szeroko.  
Danny czuje, że to jest coś co powinien pociągnąć dalej, ale jest cholernie zmęczony. Jego mięśnie bolą, a bronienie własnego tyłka nie pomogło. Jest dość ciemno i pewnie Kono dostrzeże ich stojących dalej w ciemnej uliczce za studiem, jeśli się zaraz nie pospieszą, a kobieta już jest w stosunku do niego uszczypliwa. Wcale nie potrzebuje, aby miała więcej amunicji.  
\- Znasz jakieś sztuczki na to jak się pozbyć byłej żony? – pyta konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy ruszają w stronę jego samochodu.  
Steve przez chwilę patrzy na niego wzrokiem wyzbytym emocji.  
\- To ściśle tajne – mówi mężczyzna grobowym tonem i Danny uwierzyłby mu, gdyby nie fakt, że jego oczy błyszczą.  
\- No wiesz – jęczy. – Powiedziałeś Grace, że jesteśmy 'ohana' – przypomina i wie, że to trochę cios poniżej pasa, bo Steve zamiera w pół kroku. – Odwiozę cię nawet do domu – obiecuje, korzystając z chwili.  
Steve drapie się po swojej szczęce i Danny naprawdę nie przygląda się tym długim palcom ani całej sporej dłoni.  
\- Zastanowię się – rzuca mężczyzna. – Wszystkich policjantów uczą walczyć koszami na śmieci czy to twoja własna technika, Danno? – pyta ciekawie Steve, gdy wsiadają do jego samochodu.

ooo

Ponieważ nie widują się przeważnie poza studiem, Danny nie spodziewa się Steve'a również na posterunku. W zasadzie jednak to logiczne, że mężczyzna został wezwany do złożenia bardziej wyczerpujących zeznań, skoro ten sam świeżak wyjechał windą na piętro kryminalnych – jego piętro.  
Danny zatrzymuje się na kilka kroków od swojego biurka i zamiera, ponieważ Steve porusza się niczym kot. Jego krok jest pewny, ale jednocześnie dziwnie wyważony, jakby mężczyzna cały czas badał teren przed sobą. Steve pasuje tutaj jak pięść do nosa i musi o tym wiedzieć. Zresztą z obrzydzeniem spogląda na wszechobecne krawaty. Danny nic nie poradzi mu na to, że takie są wymogi jego pracy i on – podobnie jak jego koledzy muszą wzbudzać zaufanie.  
Steve wygląda tak, jakby urwał się z najbliższej palmy.  
Nikt nie zatrzymuje mężczyzny, ale policjanci mają szósty zmysł – każdy wie, że Steve tutaj po prostu nie należy i rzucają mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Danny niemal słyszy jak pracują trybiki w ich głowach. Normalnie w pracy odwiedzają ich żony i dzieci. W innym wypadku wizyta nie jest towarzyska. I Danny ma nadzieję, że Steve nie przychodzi poprosić go o pomoc przy spławieniu zbyt nadaktywnego świeżaka z parteru, który się chce wykazać podczas pierwszej sprawy.  
\- Cześć Danno – wita się mężczyzna.  
Danny czuje jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje. Przynajmniej połowa wydziału zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jego przezwisko, którego używa Grace. Nawet Rachel nie odważyła się go tak nazywać. Steve'owi przechodzi to jednak przez usta tak naturalnie, że nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, aby mężczyzna nazywał go inaczej.  
\- Aloha – mówi, ponieważ to pierwsze co przychodzi mu do głowy.  
Wciąż ma wyniki autopsji w dłoni, więc szybko je odkłada na swoje biurko.  
\- Ściśle tajne – dodaje z przekąsem, bo tak, próbował przejrzeć akta Steve'a i okazało się to niemożliwe.  
McGarrett uśmiecha się do niego lekko.  
Ma ochotę spytać co robi tutaj Steve, bo mężczyzna pewnie nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy jak stał się oczywisty w tym momencie. Jest ciekawy jakiej wymówki ten użyje i nie może już doczekać się kolejnych zajęć. Czuje się nagle lekko, gdy coś między nimi staje się bardziej klarowne. Steve jest jednak nim zainteresowany.  
\- Sprawiło ci satysfakcję powiedzenie tego? – pyta mężczyzna.  
Danny nawet nie zaprzecza.  
\- Uprzejmy oficer tam na dole – zaczyna Steve i jego radość mija tak szybko jak się pojawiła. To jednak jedno z tych spotkań, gdzie zostanie poproszony o małą przysługę. Robił to już wielokrotnie, ale to oznacza, że Steve nie jest tutaj w sprawach prywatnych. To opcja A, której nienawidzi najmocniej. Coś musi się pojawiać na jego twarzy, bo McGarrett urywa w pół słowa. – Coś się stało? Masz zły dzień? – pyta Steve i przez krótką chwilę wydaje się, że się faktycznie troszczy. – Coś z Grace? – dodaje tym razem ostrzej i cholera, ale Danny nagle współczuje każdemu, kto zadrze z jego córką.  
Widział co Steve potrafi – a przynajmniej niewielki ułamek tego i do tej pory jest pod wrażeniem. Wie też jak ciało mężczyzny jest giętkie.  
\- Nie, po prostu praca – odpowiada Danny i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie dorzuca niczego od siebie.  
To nie jest między nimi normalne i Steve musi to wiedzieć, bo między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka.  
\- Więc ten uprzejmy oficer na dole – kontynuuje jednak ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Wydaje się dość ciekawski. Zadał mi sporo nie odpowiednich pytań, a wiem o tym, bo sam zajmowałem się przesłuchaniami… - urwał sugestywnie Steve.  
Zapowiada się na dłuższą rozmowę, więc Danny chowa teczkę od koronera do szuflady. Może i Steve jest SEAL, ale nic tak nie zanieczyszcza atmosfery jak trup.  
\- Siadaj – rzuca, wskazując na drugiej krzesło. – O jakich pytaniach mówimy? – interesuje się i zaplata dłonie przed sobą.  
Steve przez chwilę wpatruje się w jego palce, ale szybko spogląda w górę, wprost w jego oczy.  
\- Dziwnych – mówi enigmatycznie mężczyzna. – Chodzi o to, że nie wiem… - zaczyna ponownie i widać, że nie może się wysłowić. Wzdycha z końcu cierpiętniczo, jakby to co zaraz powie kosztowało go naprawdę wiele. – Nie wiem jaki masz układ z kobietą, która jest matką Gracie. Jesteście parą? Znaczy to nie jest mój interes, ale wydawało mi się, że oficer na parterze próbował zebrać informacje, które mogłyby się jej przydać przy rozprawie o prawa rodzicielskie… - dodaje niemrawo Steve, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na jego twarz.  
Danny otwiera usta, ale po prostu nie wie co powiedzieć.  
\- Hę? – pyta, ponieważ tylko to przychodzi mu do głowy.  
Rachel nie miałaby szans. Grace mieszka z nią, ponieważ tak sam zdecydował dla dobra własnej córki. Spotyka się z nią jednak tak często jak tylko chce. I wątpi, aby jego była żona chciała kolejnej rozprawy, bo rozwód był z orzeczeniem jej winy. On nie był tym, który zdradził.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię – mówi.  
Steve przeciera twarz i zaczyna palcem stukać w blat jego biurka. Ten dźwięk przeważnie wyprowadza go z równowagi, ale jest coś satysfakcjonującego w tym, że raz w życiu Steve nie jest tym kompletnie opanowanym.  
\- Pytał czy jesteśmy razem – mówi w końcu McGarrett.  
Danny mruga, ponieważ nijak mu się to nie wiąże ze sprawą z Grace, aż nagle dociera do niego, że Steve wie o nim dokładnie tak samo mało jak on o nim.  
\- Rachel i ja jesteśmy po rozwodzie – informuje mężczyznę. – Podzieliliśmy się prawami do opieki nad Grace i jeśli Rachel wniesie kolejną rozprawę, przegra. Rozwód z orzeczeniem winy – wyjaśnia i nie dodaje, że go zdradziła, bo to nadal nie jest coś, co przebolał.  
Nie ma już miłości, która była między nimi wcześniej, ale wciąż ma swoją dumę.  
\- Och – wyrywa się z ust Steve'a. – To po cholerę mnie pytał? – prycha mężczyzna i widać, że ewidentnie mu ulżyło.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że Steve wykazał się o niego taką troską, Danny podejrzewałby, że ta gierka miała na celu upewnienie się, że faktycznie nic go z Rachel nie łączyło. McGarrett jednak wydaje się ewidentnie zirytowany, jakby wiele kosztowało go nie tylko rozmowa tam na dole, ale również przyjście tutaj. I może faktycznie tak było. Co nie jest opcją A, ale też nie sięga B. Steve jest po prostu tak dobrym facetem, że robi dla obcych ludzi takie rzeczy jak ostrzeganie ich przed zakusami byłych żon. I nagle uderza go, że dzień wcześniej zasugerował mu, że Rachel jest jego eks. Pamięta to całkiem wyraźnie i nie może powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku.  
\- Mahalo Steve za tak wielką troskę – mówi, ponieważ to jest jednak opcja B, ale tak zawikłana, że prawie się nie połapał. – To jest wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zarzuca przynętę na grubego zwierza.  
Wie, że powinien może teraz już strzelić, ale chce, aby Steve wszedł sam w pułapkę.  
\- Jesteś bardzo zajęty? – pyta mężczyzna.  
\- Mam w planach małą przerwę. Przede wszystkim muszę zjechać na dół i nastraszyć świeżaka, który zamiast pracą zajmuje się rozsiewaniem plotek – informuje mężczyznę.  
\- Nastraszyć? – pyta Steve z niedowierzaniem.  
Danny wie, że jego postura nie robi wrażenia na nikim, ale ma swoje sposoby. Uśmiecha się wrednie na samą myśl tego, co zrobi, gdy dorwie uroczego posterunkowego w swoje ręce.  
\- Wolisz się tym sam zająć? – prycha i Steve wygląda tak, jakby to rozważał całkiem poważnie. – Nie wolno grozić policjantowi na służbie, ty neandertalczyku. Nie będę cię wyciągać z celi. A już na pewno nie powiem Kono, że częściowo jest to moja wina.  
\- Żadna cela mnie nie utrzyma – mówi z butą w głosie Steve.  
A Danny nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

ooo

Kończą na kawie, która smakuje o niebo lepiej od tej na posterunku. Danny bawi się swoim kubkiem, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zacząć rozmowę. Nie był na randce od czasu, gdy poznał Rachel. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć ile minęło. I może to nawet nie była randka. Raczej powinni mieć więcej czasu niż przerwa na lunch. Najlepiej wieczorem.  
\- Więc posterunkowi plotkują – rzuca Steve.  
\- Kto nie plotkuje – wzdycha Danny. – Twoje podopieczne, których mam nie nazywać sparing partnerami, zapewne również to robią – dodaje i ma na myśli to, że wątpi, aby nie komentowały muskulatury Steve'a.  
Cholera – nawet on o niej wspomina czasami, ale może robić to tylko z Lucy.  
\- Myślisz, że plotkują o nas? – zdziwi się Steve i jest to naprawdę szczere.  
\- Nie o nas – prycha Danny. – O tobie. Za każdym razem, gdy zdejmujesz koszulkę… - zaczyna i urywa, Steve bowiem patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby faktycznie nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak działa na libido swoich uczennic. – Musisz wiedzieć – wzdycha Danny. – Nie wiesz? Czego was uczą w tej armii? – kpi.  
\- Marynarce – poprawia go mechanicznie Steve. – Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry – dodaje, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić.  
I może tak faktycznie jest.  
\- Nie musisz być w tym dobry – uspokaja go Danny i uśmiecha się wrednie. – Musisz tylko faktycznie zrzucać częściej koszulkę.  
Steve wydaje się czerwienić, ale Danny może się mylić. Może po prostu mężczyźnie zrobiło się gorąco. On sam czuje jak krew zaczyna kumulować się w niższych rejonach jego ciała na samo wspomnienie mięśni brzucha Steve'a. I tych rąk, które nie chciały się jakoś odlepić od jego ciała na przedostatnich zajęciach.  
\- I to wystarczy? – upewnia się mężczyzna.  
Brzmi naiwnie, ale w jego oczach Danny dostrzega błysk.  
\- Wystarczy – potwierdza i Steve zdaje się rozważać jego słowa.  
Mężczyzna nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nie mówiąc ani słowa. I patrzą tak na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Danny nie wie jak to się robi na Hawajach, ale to czyste zaproszenie tutaj – w New Jersey.  
\- Wyjdziesz ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem? – pyta w końcu Steve. – Czy będę musiał ściągnąć koszulkę? – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Danny nie może nie zacząć się śmiać. Jednak umawiają się na kolację. I to jest randka.

ooo

Danny bardzo chce powiedzieć, że kolacja jest wspaniała. Faktem jest jednak, że nie docierają do żadnej restauracji. Steve rozkłada koc na piasku w swoim studiu i gasi światło, zostawiając tylko boczne lampki.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha Danny i widzi jak ramiona mężczyzny obwisają. – Znaczy nie tego się spodziewałem – dodaje łagodniej.  
\- Nie podoba ci się? Kilka przecznic stąd jest świetna włoska… - zaczyna pospiesznie Steve.  
Danny zrzuca jednak buty i skarpetki, i siedzi już na środku koca, starając się trzymać jak najdalej od piasku. Musi wyglądać śmiesznie w koszuli i krawacie, ale Steve wydaje się pożerać go wzrokiem, więc to chyba nie jest zły widok.  
Mężczyzna zresztą zajmuje miejsce zaraz koło niego i wykonuje taki ruch, jakby się rozciągał, ale jego ręka ląduje za Dannym. I gdyby chciał, mógłby się oprzeć o Steve'a. To jest tak mało subtelne, że nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, który wzbiera w nim od kilku dobrych chwil. Nikt nigdy nie stosował na nim tak tanich zagrań i może powinien czuć się urażony, ale Steve ewidentnie nie wie co zrobić. A to jest słodkie. I myśli o ponad dwumetrowym ex-SEAL jak o uroczym psiaku, co samo w sobie jest chore. I tak bardzo 'ich'.  
Przesuwa się do tyłu, udając, że próbuje się wygodniej rozsiąść i oczywiście trafia na ramię Steve'a.  
\- Och twoja ręka – mówi tak sztucznie jak tylko potrafi, a potem podcina ją w łokciu, sprawiając, że Steve ląduje na boku. – Och, jakże mi przykro – dodaje Danny i widzi, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się ciekawie, gdy leżą twarzą w twarz.  
Obaj są za starzy na takie zabawy, chociaż z drugiej strony Steve wydaje się niemal nieśmiały. Danny niemal słyszy bicie jego serca wyrywającego się z piersi. W oczach mężczyzny jest pragnienie, ale i strach. I może nie on jeden jest zdenerwowany. Danny nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale ma nadzieję, że nie jest to ich jedyna randka.  
\- Więc joga – zaczyna, ponieważ mogliby się teraz całować, ale chce się dowiedzieć o Steviem jak najwięcej.  
\- Działa kojąco – informuje go mężczyzna.  
\- Oczywiście, że joga działa kojąco – prycha Danny.  
Steve śmieje się krótko.  
\- Jesteś jedynym, który wychodzi z siebie, gdy musi po prostu pooddychać – oznajmia mu McGarrett. – Nie wierzyłem, że coś podobnego jest możliwe. Już samo oddychanie powinno cię uspokoić, ale cały czas się kręcisz. I gdybyś się ruszał mniej, łatwiej byłoby ci złapać równowagę.  
\- To ten piasek – broni się Danny. – I gdybyś mnie nie rozpraszał, szłoby mi o wiele lepiej. Naprawdę nie możesz pozostać ubrany przez chociaż pięć minut… - urywa, orientując się, że jednak może powiedział za wiele.  
Nabijanie się z kobiet, że nie mogą oderwać oczu od Steve'a to jedno, ale przyznawanie otwarcie, że on też ma z tym problem – to już całkiem inna para kaloszy. Nie musi patrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, aby czuć, że Steve jest zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Rozpraszam cię – stwierdza mężczyzna i jego głos jest dziwnie niski.  
Przypomina pomruk kota, ale nie takiego domowego i Danny czuje dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Steve przyciąga go zresztą bliżej siebie, z łatwością układając go przy sobie. Danny nigdy nie starał się, aby jego mięśnie były okazałe, ale może pochwalić się całkiem szeroką klatką piersiową. Są tak blisko, że kiedy obaj biorą wdech, ocierają się o siebie i Danny ma ochotę ruszyć biodrami o centymetr do przodu, ale Steve uprzedza go całując go tak, jakby czekał na to całe życie. Dłoń mężczyzny obejmuje jego głowę i układa ją tak, aby mógł wejść w niego głębiej. I Steve smakuje ananasem, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić, ale jednak bawi. Danny łapie go za ramię, a potem za kark, bo też chce trochę kontroli nad tym co się dzieje. Zarzuca na jego biodro swoją nogę i popycha go na plecy. Różnica wzrostu jest boleśnie zauważalna, ale może się dzięki temu wspiąć na mężczyznę bez problemu. Wsuwa między jego nogi swoje udo, czując jak Steve jest twardy i zaczynają się ruszać jak w gorączce, próbując jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do celu. Nie wie tylko gdzie jest meta, bo dłoń McGarretta obejmuje jego pośladek i ściska go niezbyt delikatnie. Jednak gdyby Danny chciał być dotykany delikatnie – powiedziałby mu o tym. Teraz to nie czas na to. Chce, aby Steve przyciskał ich mocniej do siebie, aby kontrolował to jak ocierają się o siebie. On tymczasem pozwala sobie robić co chce z tymi ustami, które mówią 'aloha' za każdym razem, gdy się widzą. I doprowadzają Danny'ego do szaleństwa, bo nie wie czy to oznacza 'witaj Danno' czy 'czuję coś do ciebie'.  
Teraz dostaje swoją odpowiedź, bo Steve wydaje z siebie stłumiony jęk i jego biodra wyrywają się do góry na spotkanie Danny'ego, który pozwala się prowadzić teraz nie jednej dłoni, ale dwóm, które masują jego tyłek. Wie doskonale co zrobią podczas następnego spotkania.  
Sam zaczyna dyszeć i wzdychać, i kiedy w końcu obaj sztywnieją, dochodząc – przez chwilę nie widzi nic prócz spoconej twarzy Steve'a i jego błyszczących oczu. Są za starzy na takie gierki, ale Steve zbudował na środku Jersey plażę i rozłożył dla niego koc. I kiedy Danny zamyka oczy, może sobie wyobrazić, że słyszy szum oceanu.  
\- Słyszałem ten dźwięk już wcześniej, Danno – szepcze do jego ucha Steve. – To chyba było podczas naszych pierwszych zajęć. Może powinienem zrobić ci kolejny masaż – kusi mężczyzna i sugestywnie naciska samymi palcami na jego pośladki.  
Danny byłby zawstydzony, gdyby nie fakt, że dawno nie czuł się tak odprężony. Może faktycznie jest coś w tej jodze. Albo joginie. Nie wie do końca czy go to w tej chwili obchodzi. Grunt, że Steve faktycznie działa cuda.  
Jego biodra poruszają się niemal same i to błąd, bo jego penis wciąż jest nabrzmiały krwią, tak wrażliwy. Syczy i próbuje zsunąć się ze Steve'a, ale ten przytrzymuje go w pół ruchu.  
\- Tam jest piasek – informuje go mężczyzna.  
Danny otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć, że ten cholerny piach jest wszędzie. Zamiera jednak, bo Steve patrzy na niego, jakby był jego Hawajami. Danny całuje go zatem miękko i delikatnie. Łagodnie. Nie tak jak ma w zwyczaju.  
\- Jakoś to przeżyje – mówi i jest w tym więcej prawdy niż chciał zdradzić.


End file.
